


a love so big (it aches and aches and aches)

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [19]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Driving, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Are you excited?” she asked, wishing she could feel him but enjoying the warm weight of his fingers enough that she didn’t mind.Jimmy hummed but kissed her instead of answering, which was answer enough. She poked his side, digging her fingertips into his ribs until he squirmed away from her with a groan. “I’m sorry!” he said, biting into his bottom lip and giving her eyes so big they were ridiculous. “I’m just a little nervous.”
Relationships: Hank McCoy & Jason Stryker, Leech/Jason Stryker, Logan & Jason Stryker
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	a love so big (it aches and aches and aches)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/gifts).



> For Irene, who prompted _"I'm always down for some Lonk family domesticity. Maybe, given what just happened for you, Jas getting her driver's license?"_.
> 
> This was so much fun!

Jas was bouncing on her toes as she waited at the end of the Manor’s front steps. It was a cool day; late in August and any lingering heat tempered by Ororo. The drive stretched out before her, long enough that it flattened into the horizon at the edge of her vision. The school was so out of the way of, well,  _ anything _ that it was impossible to get anywhere ever, unless you were one of the upperclassmen lucky enough to have a car. 

Jas hopped in place, feet leaving the ground as a giggle slipped out of her mouth before she could bite it down. Joy slithered up her belly and stretched over her face in a huge grin; she was about to be one of the upperclassmen! 

Jimmy was beside her, humming under his breath, his fingers tangled between her own. He laughed with her. His gaze was heavy on her face and when Jas looked over, he was smiling at her with a smile only she ever got to see. Swaying forward, she brushed her lips against the very smile she’d fallen in love with. 

“Are you excited?” she asked, wishing she could  _ feel _ him but enjoying the warm weight of his fingers enough that she didn’t mind. 

Jimmy hummed but kissed her instead of answering, which was answer enough. She poked his side, digging her fingertips into his ribs until he squirmed away from her with a groan. “I’m sorry!” he said, biting into his bottom lip and giving her eyes so big they were ridiculous. “I’m just a little nervous.”

“I’m a good driver! The test man said so  _ and _ he meant it,” Jas pointed out, sticking out her own bottom lip in a pout until Jimmy swooped back in to kiss it away. 

“I believe you,” Jimmy told her sweetly, his bangs falling into his eyes before she brushed them out of the way, “but it’s still your first time driving alone.”

Jas crossed her arms, pulling Jimmy’s arm up when she didn’t let go of his fingers. “So?”

“So... you’ve never been out alone. It might be different.”

“I know it’s going to be different,” Jas said quietly, feeling her shoulders curl forward before she could stop herself. “I’m going to be careful.”

“Baby,” Jimmy whispered, tugging his hand out of hers but then stepping forward and wrapping her up in a hug. She rested her forehead in the crook of his neck, breathing him in and listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat. “I’m not scared. I trust you. I’m just nervous, because I don’t trust  _ other _ people to drive well.”

“I’m a little nervous too,” Jas whispered, kissing Jimmy’s neck and feeling him shiver. 

Before either of them were able to say anything else, the rumble of an engine stole their attention and Jas whipped her head to the side to find the pretty little car she’d pointed out to her Papa _months_ _ago_ rumbling down the drive from the garage, and she untangled herself from Jimmy to hop down onto the pavement and clap her hands as the car got closer and closer.

“Oh my gosh!” she squealed, rushing forward the second the car had come to a stop. 

It was a gorgeous, shiny baby blue that she was  _ in love with.  _ She ran her hands over the warm hood as her dads climbed out. Her daddy was in his human form, which was probably because the car wasn’t very big. It was still perfect for Jas and Jimmy, and there was a little backseat that Laura and Kitty could use if they didn’t want to ride on Laura’s bike or in Kitty’s even smaller car. 

She jumped at her papa the moment he was standing on two feet, throwing herself into his arms. He chuckled and spun her around, just like he used to do when she was little and the only thing bigger than Papa’s shoulders was Daddy’s shoulders. 

“I can’t believe this!” she exclaimed, squeezing Papa’s middle as tight as she could before she stepped back to look at  _ her _ car. 

“We got Laura her bike,” Daddy said, coming over and resting a big hand on her shoulder, “it was only fair we got you the car you wanted as well. Was this the one?”

_ “Yes!”  _ Jas screeched, grinning when Papa winced and Daddy swayed back, too excited to feel too bad. “Oh my god, this is amazing!”

“Good,” Papa said, and then, “‘fore we hand over the keys, we gotta go through a few things.”

“What do you mean?” Jas asked, rocking back onto her heels. Jimmy had gotten closer—Jas could feel him just behind her—and Jas looked from Papa to Daddy with a slow-forming frown. 

“Your father just wants to cover a few things,” Daddy told her, but he gave her a look that let her know Papa was being silly. 

She stifled a laugh and looked back to where her papa was watching her seriously with his hands on his hips. It was his Serious Teacher Pose, and it meant business.

Oh my goodness. 

“I wanna cover a few road rules before I let ya go,” Papa said steadily, not even blinking when he added, “I know you passed yer test, but we don’t know what type ‘a man that instructor was. I wanna make sure yer gonna be real safe once we let you go.”

“Daddy, can you tell Papa I’m going to be  _ fine,” _ Jas pleaded, looking over at her dad with big eyes. 

Papa pulled her against his side and kissed her head before he said, “I’m just nervous for ya, baby girl.”

“I’m not going to forget how you and Daddy taught me how to drive just because I’m going to be out alone!” Jas whined, poking him in the ribs like she’d done to Jimmy and then wincing when it hurt. 

_ Rude.  _

“You ain’t as strong as me ‘n your sister, princess,” her papa said, which really wasn’t fair at all. Jas would’ve pulled away, but all she could feel along her and Papa’s bond was his worry and fear, stronger than she’d felt in a long time. “It ain’t my fault I’m worried. Yer growin’ up!”

“I’m going to have Jimmy with me,” she pointed out, even as she hugged her papa back. She pecked a kiss to his cheek before she pulled back, standing with her hands on her hips in a facsimile of Papa’s stance. “I’m going to be fine, Papa.”

“Jimmy don’t drive, baby girl. That ain’t exactly a reassurin’ thought,” Papa pointed out, but he still handed over  _ keys to her very own car! _

Jas squealed again, jumping up and spinning around to find Jimmy watching her with the same smile she loved so much. She tackled him into a hug, throwing her arms over her shoulders. He hugged her back, laughing alongside her as he squeezed her waist and planted his face in her hair. 

After only a few erratic beats of her racing heart she pulled back, kissing him soundly before pulling back. 

“Are you ready?” she asked him, smiling so wide her cheeks were hurting. 

He nodded and kissed her, sweetly, before moving to the passenger door. She turned around and her dads were standing together, Papa tucked under Daddy’s arm as they both watched her. Love surged through her chest, so big that she lost her breath from the force of it. 

“Thank you two  _ so much,” _ she said, throwing an arm around each of them for a second before she was rushing back to the car and pushing down the lump that’d formed in her throat. 

If she started crying, there was no way she would be able to drive. She  _ did _ pay attention to everything her dads had taught her, and she really didn’t want to put herself, or Jimmy, at risk. Jas was going to drive safely, and that she was dead set on. She sent another beaming smile to her dads before climbing into the car. 

“It smells so good,” she breathed, smiling over at Jimmy when he laughed. 

Jas took another deep breath and smelt nothing but leather and her dads, which made her think they must have just driven it home. She sunk into the seat with a sigh, spending a minute just sitting and  _ feeling _ the car around her. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the nerves that were beginning to swirl around her belly, she adjusted her seat and mirror, shifting to see her own reflection staring back at her. 

“Oh my god,” she breathed, feeling completely overwhelmed and so full of love she was glad to be sitting down. 

“Oh my god,” Jimmy echoed, leaning across the centre console and kissing her cheek with a loud smack. 

She giggled, turning her head to kiss him properly. “Seat belt on,” she said once she was settled, doing up her own belt and grinning when it clicked into place. 

She stuck her key in the ignition and started the car with fingers that were shaking the littlest bit. She didn’t wait anytime before shifting into drive. Jas eased the gas slowly, watching as the speedometer climbed up. She checked her mirrors, letting her eyes rest, for only a second, on Jimmy’s gorgeous face, taking in his bright eyes and wide smile and floppy hair and feeling her heart lurch. He was the most beautiful boy she’d ever seen and he loved her  _ so much, _ enough to trust her to drive safely and get in the car with her the very first time she’d be driving alone. 

Jas turned her eyes to the road, flicked them back down to the speedometer to make sure she was keeping her speed steady, and then she started to laugh and laugh and laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
